Poisoned Cookies: Minerva's Point of View
by MysticMusc
Summary: A very complicated friendship, hidden secrets, and special powers. The untold and unusual friendship of Alastor MadEye Moody and Minerva McGonagall. This is Minerva's side of the story.


**AN: This is based on a one-on-one Role Play about Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Minerva McGonagall. This is _only _Minerva's point of view. If you read this you really need to read Moody's Point of view as well otherwise you'll be missing some very important things. Writing Moody's Point of view will be my friend, FerretBouncer. And I would like to assure you that is in no way a Moody/McGonagall shipping story. Once you read past a few chapters you shall see why. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves the world of Harry Potter. That belongs wholey to JK Rowling the brilliant author behind the series. I do own however, the made up characters and plot line of this story. Or to be technical, I share with FerretBouncer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Poisoned Cookies**

**Chapter One: Talking Trees**

The same white room. The exact same white room! Same picture on the wall. Same everything. Why did they put me back in this room again? Wasn't I already here long enough in June when Dolores stunned me? I could have sworn I was. But well this time was different. I kind of deserved it.

Talking to evil trees. Eating poisoned cookies. Now thats something you don't hear about everyday. Especially me, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school talking to trees! Impossible, right? Sadly it isn't. Of course Moody had told me not to eat those cookies if I didn't know who they were from. But did I listen. Not a chance. I was being my normal stubborn self at the time.

I was sitting on my bed when I heard the door open. Looking up I saw my best friend, and secret keeper, Alastor Moody walking in. "Oh, Hello Moody." I said, I hadn't been expecting to see him.

"Hey Gail. How you feeling?" he said sitting at the chair by my bed.

'Gail.' I had forgotten that they've called me that since well as long as I could remember normally. "I'm alright I guess. I don't understand why the nurses keep telling me to stay away from the windows though."I replied to his question with a shrug. I didn't remember talking to the trees.

"I have no idea; I wonder why they'd do that." Moody lied with a small smile. "But next time you get strange cookies..."

He was rubbing it in. The fact that I had not listened to him. But I was not about to admit to that. No way. Looking down I sighed. "I won't touch them, I'll do what you said to and not  
eat them." Ok so maybe I did admit it... but as much as I hated to say it, he was, after all, right I suppose.

"They say at all when they're gonna let you out of here?" Moody asked with a smile. Hopefully he was done rubbing it in.

I felt like a five year old who had just admitted to stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Hopefully soon. Although if they said a date I don't remember." I was sick of that room,  
spending the last few days or was it a week now, there was not much fun. I sighed and looked out the window.

"That's good, being stuck in this place for a day is bad enough. Hope you haven't been too bored."

I continued looking out the window. At what, I couldn't say. "Yeah it is. I've gotten bored... but whenever I would stand near the window a nurse would make sure I wa moved back to the  
bed. Something about me being a crazy lady and talking to a tree. What was that about?"

He laughed. Figures he found it funny. Then again although I won't be caught dead repeating this, Moody had been right.

"Well that's true. A crazy lady that talks to trees sounds about right." He said and smiled as I gave him a curious look and then he explained. "The cookies made you talk to trees... It's funny to think about it now."

"Trees? I guess that would make me look a bit crazy..." I replied with a sigh.

"Yeah it did, evil talking trees." He said sighing. "I was worried about you Gail. But that's what comes from eating poisoned cookies." He was rubbing it in, again.

"Evil talking trees. Really Moody, maybe it's you who ate those cookies." I said smiling a little, then I added "I know, I know."

"No it wasn't me; that was you. You know I don't eat any food I don't trust. And calling them evil was the only thing that would get you away from them. You really wanted to talk to those trees." He sighed softly, "You know I'm just looking out for you," He added apologetically when he noticed I wasn't exactly happy.

I shook my head. "I know you are. And I probably should be more careful." I said, saying the last sentance under my breath. Hopeing Moody wouldn't have heard it. But he did.

"Next time just take my advice?" He asked. He had been worried, that much was easy to tell. "I was really worried. Besides if you do it again I'll just rub it in worse," He threatened me with a smile.

"Fine, next time I take your advice." I had said, chuckling softly. "Oh great. That's just what I want." I added sarcastically, trying to keep from laughing.

He laughed as well. "No, I'm just fine with bugging you about this."

"Well I think I've learned my lesson. Constant Vigilance right?" I said. Making fun of him this time. He'd has his fun, it was my turn. Plus he had told every one of us in the Order to have Constant Vigilance. Maybe now I would actually pay more attention to it.

"I don't say that for nothing," he said defensively. I knew he meant it when he said it. "See I'm not the crazy one, I don't go off talking to trees."

"Hey if your memory was erased and you thought trees talked you would have talked to them too." I retorted. Again with the rubbing it in. Wasn't just saying I told you so enough? By now I was a bit annoyed. Although I did know that he was only doing it because Moody had been worried.

We were sitting there talking when a Healer came in. She smiled and nodded to Moody, before turning to face me. She didn't try to send him away. Last time they tried, Moody had not been exceptionaly happy. But he did have the right to hear what she wanted to tell me. After all, he was my Secret Keeper.

"I have good news Miss McGonagall, you should be able to go home in a few days," she said.

I was so happy when I heard those words. I would be able to leave that horrible place.

"Wonderful." I answered in a much friendlier tone then I had had with Moody only seconds before when he was rubbing in the fact that he had been right.

"Good to hear," he muttered.

The Healer smiled and nodded. "You've been much better lately and you should be out in two days at the most."

I continued to smile. I couldn't have been more happy. But I had to ask, just to be sure; "You're sure, just two more days?"

"Oh yes," she said. "This is straight from the head Healer. You should be out of here soon."

I was happy and one look at Moody told me that he was too. Maybe now he could relax a bit.

"Finally." I muttered under my breath, Moody heard me though. But I did have the right to want to leave. I'd been there for other things. And every time it was just as boreing.

"If there is nothing you need, that was the only thing I was here for..." the Healer said with a small smile.

"I don't need anything." I replied greatfully.

"All right then. If you need any thing, be sure to let me or someone else know," she said and turned leaving the room.

"That's good news huh?" Moody asked me.

"Very. The next two days will seem so long. I just want to get away from this place." I said.


End file.
